Ende Gut alles Gut
by Severine1
Summary: Eine Short Story... Lasst euch überraschen... gg


Die Figuren außer Lilia Dumbledore sind geistig Schöpfung von JKR! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Ende Gut alles Gut!!!!  
  
Lilia Dumbledore und ihre Freunde aus Gryffindore saßen am Tisch und lauschten der Rede von Professor Dumbledore, ihrem Großvater. Sie hatten ihren Abschluss gemacht und freuten sich auf die Zukunft die vor ihnen lag. Sie und Hermine waren die besten ihres Jahrganges geworden und hatten beide ein super Angebot vom Ministerium bekommen. Harry und Ron wollten beide Auroren werden und würden bald ihre Ausbildung beginnen. Professor Dumbledore war fertig mit seiner Rede und strahlte stolz seiner Nichte zu. Er war der einzigste Verwandte den sie noch hatte. Ihre Eltern waren damals gestorben als sie Voldemort stoppen wollten und hatten ihr einzigstes Kind Dumbledore übergeben. Dumbledore machte eine Handbewegung und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen der Schüler. Harry und Ron hauten rein während Hermine tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie würde Hogwarts schrecklich vermissen trotz allem was ihr passiert war und das sie fast getötet worden wäre. Lilia schaute zu Professor Snape der mürrisch mit seinen Essen spielte. Dadurch sie von klein auf hier wohnte kannte und mochte sie diesen Mann. Als kleines Kind wollte sie immer mit ihm spielen. Er reagierte zwar immer genervt aber innerlich freute er sich das die kleine Lilia ihn einfach nur mochte. Als sie dann eingeschult wurde begann sich das Verhältnis zu verschlechtern. Je älter sie wurde. Jetzt war er sehr kalt und ignorierte sie meistens. Am Anfang hatte es sie sehr verletzt aber ihr Großvater hatte sie beruhigt und gesagt der er nun mal so ist. Nachdem essen gingen alle Schüler nach oben und holten ihre Koffer. Sie verabschiedeten sich unter Tränen und begaben sich zu ihren Kutschen. Lilia brachte die heulende Hermine zu einer Kutsche. Sie versprach ihr sie im Sommer zu besuchen und Hermine lächelte wieder ein bisschen. Sie winkte allen hinterher und wurde traurig das sie die drei nicht mehr so oft sehen konnte. Hinter ihr stand Draco und sein Vater Lucius, die sich angeregt mit einander unterhielten. Sie entschloss sich zu ihrem Großvater zu gehen und mit ihm anzustoßen. "Paps?" Rief sie im Büro. Dumbledore kam heraus und strahlte sie an. Er hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand und reichte es ihr. Sie trank den Wein auf ex und schüttelte sich. Der Wein wärmte sie ein wenig innerlich. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" sagte er dann. Lilia hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an. "Du wolltest doch schon immer mal nach Australien auf Muggel Art reisen." Lilia strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und warf sich glücklich in die Arme ihres Großvaters. "Danke..." flüsterte sie und gab ihn einen großen Schmatzer mitten ins Gesicht. "Deshalb musst du morgen nach London fahren. Dein Flug geht morgen abend!" .sagte Dumbledore und schaute sie glücklich an. Es freute ihn das sie sich so sehr freute. Lilia sprang auf und rief "Oh dann muss ich ja noch schnell meine Sachen packen!". Dumbledore lachte und sagte das er es schon veranlasst hatte. Sie sprang nochmals in Dumbledores Arme und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Sie sprang schnell unter die Dusche und sang dabei. Dann putzte sie schnell noch ihre Zähne und sprang ins Bett. Sie schlief traumlos ein. Mitten in der Nacht erwachte sie durch ein Geräusch an ihrer Tür. Sie hatte Angst bekommen. Was war los? Die Tür öffnete sich und eine dunkle Gestalt betrat ihr Zimmer. Dann traf sie ein Blitz und sie wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Lilia erwachte in einen dunklen kalten Zimmer. Sie lag auf einen großen Bett mit schwarzer Satin Bettwäsche. Sie schaute sich um konnte aber nichts erkennen. Wo war sie? Wurde Sie entführt? Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Hauself kam ins Zimmer gestolpert. Er trug ein Tablett mit Nahrung und stellte es auf den Tisch. Bevor es verschwinden konnte hielt Lilia sie fest und fragte wo sie sei. "Duni nichts sagen darf. Herr hat es verboten!" sagte der Hauself namens Duni. Sie riss sich los und verschwand schnellen Schrittes. Lilia schaute auf das Essen. Sie traute sich aber nicht es anzurühren. Aber ihr Hunger siegte und sie aß das leckere Essen. Dann setzt sie sich auf das Bett und dachte angestrengt nach aus dieser Situation flüchten zukönnen. Aber erstens: Wer war der Entführer! Und zweitens: Wo war sie überhaupt? Zusammen gezählt wusste sie das sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Lilia fing an zu weinen und fragte sich ob sie auch sterben muss. Die Tür ging wieder auf und ein Großen Mann mit langen Platinblonden Haaren und wunderschöne graue Augen. Auch wenn sie kühl und verächtlich aussahen. Irgendwo her kannte sie ihn und dann kam die Erleuchtung. Es war LUCIUS MALFOY! "Wwas?" fragte sie nur und schaute ängstlich zu ihm auf. Malfoy hasste ihren Paps und wollte ihn verdrängen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Selbst Schulleiter werden... "Miss Dumbledore. Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Nachtruhe?" fragte er spöttisch. Lilia schluckte und schaute ihn wieder ängstlich an. Lucius betrachtete sie genau. Sie gefiel ihm. Sie hatte wunderschönes langes gewelltes rehbraunes Haar und die schönsten blauen Augen die er je gesehen hatte. Und dann dieser Körper... Lilia sah seinen Blick und wurde rot. Lucius war sehr sexy. Sie fühlte sich auf eine Art zu ihm angezogen.. VERGISS ES. Sagte sich Lilia zu sich selbst. Er hat dich entführt. Nur um deinen Paps zu schaden. Und jetzt willst du dich auch noch wie ne Bordsteinschwalbe an ihn ranschmeißen? Lucius kam auf sie zu und hatte immer noch diesen Blick der sie erschaudern ließ. Er zog sie hoch und nahm sie in die Arme. Er drückte sie an sich und schaute tief in ihre Augen. Lilia war sich bewusst wie nah sie ihn jetzt war. Und irgendwie genoss sie es in seinen Armen gefangen zu sein. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Zuerst wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte und gab sie diesen Kuss hin. Lucius fummelte an ihrer Bluse rum und öffnete sie. Er zog sie langsam aber sicher aus. Als sie nackt war zog er sie an sich. Sie merkte unten etwas hartes und berührte es. Lucius sog die Luft ein und presste sie noch näher an sie. Er küsste jetzt hart und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Er warf sie aufs Bett und zog sich aus. Dann legte er sich auf sie und berührte sie überall. Dabei merkte sie wie etwas hartes in sie drang. Sie sog die Luft ein und schrie ein klein wenig auf. Lucius bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller. Lilia schrie auf als der Höhepunkt kam und Lucius still auf ihr lag. Er war außer Atem und schaute sie dann an. Es stahl sich ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht und küsste sie wieder auf dem Mund. Obwohl Lilia es bereue müsste gab sie sich diesen Kuss hin. Dann kuschelte sich Lucius in sie hinein und schlief ein. Lilia schlief nach einer weile erschöpft ein.  
  
Als Lilia erwachte, lag sie auf einen anderen bett in ein hellen und gemütlichen Zimmer. Sie schaute sich um und stellte fest das Lucius fort war. Und wieso war sie auf einmal hier? Hatte sie nur alles geträumt? Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und der Hauself Duni kam herein. Sie hatte ein langes blaues Kleid dabei das zu Lilias blauen Augen passte. Sie legte es auf´´s Bett und verschwand wieder. Dann kam ein Zimmermädchen und lächelte sie an. Sie half Lilia aus ihrem Bett. "Master Malfoy sagte mir das ich Ihnen beim Ankleiden behilflich sein soll." Sagte diese freundlich und begann Lilia ein Bad ein zulassen. Lilia legte sich in die Badewanne und genoss das warme Bad mit diesen herrlichen Geruch. Es erinnerte sie an rote Rosen. Dann kletterte sie wieder raus und trocknete sich ab. Das Hausmädchen hatte ihr Unterwäsche bereit gelegt. Sie waren aus kostbarer Seide. Sie zog sie an und ging in ihr Zimmer. Das Hausmädchen kam auf sie zu. Sie gab ihr das Traumhafte Kleid und half ihr beim Anziehen. Lilia drehte sich am Spiegel und schaute sich an. Sie fühlte sich wunderschön. Es klopfte und Lucius trat ins Zimmer. Er schaute sie wieder lächelt an und kam auf sie zu. Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Lilia gab sich diesen Kuss hin. "Ich liebe dich.. Mein kleines Engelchen" flüsterte Lucius. Lilia schaute ihn erstaunt an. Er war doch verheiratet? "Ich.. Dich auch" sagte sie verhalten. Lucius lächelte wieder und drückte sie an sich. "Was ist mit deiner... deiner Frau?" fragte sie und wurde rot. "Sie ist seit 2 Jahren Tod..." sagte er und sein Blick wurde wieder zu Eiszapfen. "Oh das Hab ich nicht gewusst. Es tut mir leid" versuchte sie und ihr kamen die Tränen. Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Das braucht es nicht. Ich habe Narcissa nie geliebt!". Lucius führte Lilia durch Malfoy Manor zum Speisesalon. Dort saß ihr Paps auf einen Sessel und unterhielt sich mit Draco! Was ging hier vor sich? Albus drehte sich um und strahlte sie an. Er ging auf sie zu und merkte ihren wütenden Blick. "Hast du etwa davon gewusst?" Fragte sie ihn nicht gerade nett. "Ja.. Ich wusste das ihr beide zusammen passen würdet. Deshalb... musste ich zu einer kleinen Lüge greifen. Du hättest nie zu einer Heirat eingestimmt. Also, mussten wir uns was einfallen lassen!" Lilia glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zuhören! Sie schaute wütend zu Lucius der sie nur verschmitzt angrinste. In seinen Blick aber war seine ganze Liebe zu ihr. Sie glaubte Lucius jetzt. Er kam auf sie zu und holte einen Ring aus der Tasche seines Grünen eleganten Umhanges. Dieser Ring war unglaublich schön. Sie schaute zu ihren Paps und dieser nickte zustimmend. Draco schaute freudig seinen Vater an. Lucius nahm ihre Hand und streifte ihr den Brilliantenring auf ihren Finger. Er war sehr schwer und sie würde sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen. Sie setzten sich fröhlich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Lilia dachte daran wie wohl ihre Freunde darauf reagieren würden! Lilia Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledores Enkelin, würde einen Malfoy heiraten. Ob sie überhaupt zu dieser Hochzeit kommen würden? Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und schaute Lucius glücklich an. 


End file.
